


Alone Together

by Primarina (sherlockstummy)



Series: The Kitten and the Bug [4]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: How does being in a relationship with a true introvert work when you're not quite so introverted? Or: Vie's had a long day, and Dan is there to support her.





	

Dan and Vie were both worn out from a long day. Vie was an introvert, and she’d been in meetings all day, as Brian was letting her take more control as far as NSP was concerned. Danny had always considered himself an “introverted extrovert,” a happy medium between the spectrums, and though he’d been happy and bubbly earlier today, pleased to be around others, he was desperately craving some time alone to recharge.

They were at Dan’s house that he shared with Barry, who was still editing at the Grump space. It was harder for Vie to relax when she wasn’t in her own space, but since her roommate was having friends over, she’d rather be with Dan than there.

The two hadn’t spoken a word to each other, each one wrapped up in their own headspace. Danny was absently washing dishes while Vie cleaned up the remnants of their simple meal. Neither one of them had especially wanted to eat, but hunger had gotten the better of them in the end.

Vie started playing music from her phone, startling Dan out of his thoughts. It wasn’t unwelcome, just strange. He was used to slipping into a sort of meditative state, and that usually required silence, but his brain didn’t twitch at things like too much silence while Vie’s did. So if she’d put on the music, then something was bothering her.

Both of them watched each other subtly. Dan was relaxing; he personally loved being alone together with her. But Vie was still tense, the exhaustion of having to be “on” was still very strong. 

Dan finished up the dishes and dried his hands, crossing on cat’s feet to her space, which he entered reverently. His hand reached up to card through her hair, and Vie sighed in relief, closing her eyes. Danny took that as an invitation to slide his fingers across her neck and shoulders, gently massaging as he went. He felt Vie go boneless under his touch, her strawberry blonde hair sliding into her eyes.

“I’ll finish up here,” Dan said, his voice barely above a whisper. “Go and relax.”

Vie sighed, nodding, and plodded out of the room. Dan heard her getting comfortable on the couch as he finished tidying up, stretching afterwards. She’d neglected to take her phone with her, so Danny picked it up and wordlessly handed it to her. He was just crossing the room to get his laptop when Vie glanced up from her DS. “Don’t leave.”

“I’m not.” Dan smiled. “I left my laptop in my bedroom. I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.” Vie went back to staring at her screen. She was probably unwinding by playing Animal Crossing, or something.

Dan retrieved his laptop and returned to the living room. He’d also changed into a pair of pajama pants because his jeans felt too constricting. Poor Vie was in a dress and tights, of all things.

Danny watched Vie carefully as he curled into the opposite end of the sofa, and then stretched his legs out, crossing his ankles on the coffee table as he slightly slouched. He wasn’t even doing work, just mindlessly browsing the subreddit and checking in with a new /r/ he was following.

He felt Vie’s feet prod his thigh playfully, and he turned to fix her with a winning smile, which she returned. It broke his heart that she looked so tired, like she hadn’t slept in weeks. Well, maybe she’d been losing sleep. Brian had really started upping her workload recently. It wasn’t anything she wasn’t capable of handling and she wouldn’t ask for any less, but still, it wasn’t easy, even for a workaholic like her.

Vie really was the best.

“Wanna take your tights off?”

Vie hesitated. “My feet’ll smell,” she said self-consciously.

“My boss farts nonstop, and sometimes has B.O.” Danny chuckled. “It can’t be any worse than that.”

Vie blushed slightly and reached under her dress, working the tights down her thighs. Dan reached over to help, and together, they got the wretched things off. Dan did faintly smell sweaty feet, but it wasn’t that bad. Vie curled up, shifting to lean against him as she continued to play. “Is this okay?” She asked, glancing up at him.

“Yeah, it’s more than okay, Bug.” Danny kissed her forehead. The silence of the room was only broken by the tapping he was making on his keyboard and the soft sounds of the villagers and music in her game. 

Vie yawned. “Are you recharging okay?”

“Yeah,” Danny yawned, too, stretching up until his shoulder cracked satisfactorily. “I feel like…you’re not like regular people. You don’t care if I, if we, just do nothing like this.” He tilted his head against hers briefly. “How’re you holding up?”

“Doing okay. It takes me a bit longer to recharge.” She shrugged. “But…yeah, I get the same vibes from you.”

“That’s good.” Danny grinned. “I like being alone with you.”

Vie nodded, snuggling into his shoulder. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This still isn't chronological. *shakes fist at the sky* ONE DAY!!!!
> 
> Please leave me some comments and/or kudos if you're liking this little pet project of mine!


End file.
